


Rough Ridin'

by Iwantutobehapppier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, F/M, Oral, Sex, Smut, Toys, birthday gift for my wife sage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: Being away from Bucky was never easy for you, and it wasn’t easy for Bucky either. Idle thoughts and such.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Rough Ridin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagechanoafterdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagechanoafterdark/gifts).



> This is for my beautiful Tumblr wife @sagechanoafterdark it is her Birthday today! AAAHH!! Go wish her a happy birthday. I offer to you my goddess wife Bucky Smuts.

Pulling the covers over your head you attempt to block out the rising sun. It was the eighth day you woke up alone in your bed, spreading your fingers over the cold sheet to your side you mourn the missing body.

Bucky had been away on a mission for far too long and while you were updated on his safety, you two had not spoken or texted each other in over a week now. The feelings of detachment were setting in, you weren’t sure how much longer you’d make it. You and Bucky were anchors for each other, both so torn in unique and often tragic ways.

Determined to spend the rest of the day in bed, because what was the point in leaving, you bundled up under a ridiculous amount of layers you had to use without your Super-Soldier. Just as your lids felt heavy with sleep Friday’s voice pulls you from your descent into slumber.

“There’s a package at the front awaiting a signature from Bucky Ma’am.” You flipped the covers from your head looking up perplexed. “Could you please sign for it?”

“Uh, sure?” You rush to get dressed in something other than underwear and Bucky’s shirt, but you leave said shirt on the bed knowing you’ll put it back on once you return.

Huffing and puffing you carry the cumbersome box into your shared living quarters with Bucky. After setting it down your return to your room to change when your phone goes off from the bedside table. Pulling your shirt and yoga pants off to slip Bucky’s shirt back on, you unlock your phone and squeal at the sight of Bucky’s name.

Don’t open the package. I’ll be home tonight. 😘

You chew on your bottom lip a little upset at the sudden communication after radio silence to be instructions for you like you’re a child but he was coming home. Tonight. Deciding to push the insecurities about the abrupt tone you felt from the text to focus on the positive you look in the mirror.

Oh, you were not looking at your best. Between, pizza binging, podcasts, reading and occasional adventure to talk with a fellow Avenger you hadn’t really been doing much upkeep. Looking at the clock you nod your head, plenty of time to shapen up for your boy.

~~*~~

A hot shower, face mask, shaving, epilator, blow dryer and some good skincare routine you feel not only human but sexy. You could feel your pent up sexual needs blooming at the prospect of Bucky being home soon. The way he knew how to take care of you made your blood boil just at the thought. Pulling a worn but clean Henley from Bucky’s drawer you drag it over your head to pair with your black bikini strap panties. Pulling up your phone your lips spread into a wide smile at missed texts from Bucky.

I can’t wait to see you. Heart eyes  
Been thinking about you every day.  
Thinking about how sexy you look spread out for me.  
I know you’ve been so patient and good 😉  
Can’t wait to hold you in my arms  
Then hold you down. 😈  
See you soon babe.  
You felt warmth bloom over your face at how quickly he flipped from your sweet boyfriend to sexy daddy. Your thighs clenched together as your fingers typed an equally sexy and sweet reply. The thoughts spinning through your head at what could unravel tonight would not be good for the countdown of his return. You need a distraction.

You skip your way into the living room, posting up on the couch and pulling your latest book into your lap hoping it’ll help you pass the time. You last awhile, well at least three hours, before needing something to drink and a snack. Leaning against the kitchen island you pop your snack into your mouth, whatever Bucky’s latest snack craving was. It varied from a new health food he wanted to try out all the way to him coming home with boxes and boxes of Oreos.

Speaking of boxes.

Your eyes caught the sight of that heavy box you brought in sitting by the door. Bucky had been so specific in telling you not to open it. Clearly, he was waiting for the notification of it being delivered as the time between your digital signature to his text was brief. What was in there that you couldn’t see? Or maybe he wanted to be the first one to open it?

Your phone goes off again and you rush to the couch anticipating some more sexting from Bucky but frown at the message being from a friend. Reading and replying you set your phone back down to return to your snack, downtrodden at the dashed possibility of more sexts from your boyfriend.

You pause next to the box, your finger in your mouth in contemplation you chew on your cuticle. A habit that could only happen if Bucky wasn’t around, else he’d whisper “You better stop or I’m going to put something much bigger between those lips.” Only to walk off as if nothing was lewd about his suggestion.

Walking up to the box you pay attention to the shipping label this time. You frown at the PO BOX, of course, though you’re perplexed at the lack of company name with returning shipping address. Oh, you were curious, a box you couldn’t open with no clear indication as to why?

What if you peeked into the box? Maybe some tape comes up and you just get a lookie? Flipping your nails over the edges where the cardboard was worn from travel, you contemplate the best way to get a peek of what’s inside.

Shaking your head you pulled yourself out of a ridiculous rabbit trail. He’d be home soon, then he’d open it and the mystery would be over. Though in your personal experience boxes without any company indication or label branding were illicit fun types of packages. You needed to know what was in there.

“Friday?”

“Yes, ma’am?” The delightful Irish AI pleasant to your ears now that you were fully awake.

“Can you scan the package for me?”

“It was scanned before entering the building ma’am for safety protocol.” An evil grin fell over your face, safety protocols being in your favor today.

“Show me the scan.” Without missing a beat the digital display in the living room lights up with a view of the contents inside the box. Moving towards the couch for a better look at the image you tilt your head to the side.

It wasn’t… It couldn’t be what you think it is. Fishing for your phone blindly on the couch as you continue to stare at the box’s contents until your phone is in front of your face. Taking a picture you attach it with a text to Bucky. “Is that what I think it is?”

I told you not to look inside.  
Your phone starts ringing in your hands after you read the text from Bucky, without a second thought you answer.

“Hey doll,” the warm richness of his voice hits your ears, you can feel your entire body relax from head to toe.

“Hey,” Bucky gives a sigh of content, your voice doing the same for him.

“You know that’s a technicality right?” The warmth in his voice laced with authority. Oh, you were toeing a line.

“Your text said do not open it,” you justify once more. “I simply used technology to my advantage.”

“Open it.” You blinked at his command, and it was indeed a command.

“Open it, and you better be on it until I get home.” You look at the box then away. You weren’t sure you could do that, but if Bucky told you to do it then you would try.

“Okay,” he grunts displeased with your response.

“Yes, daddy.” You can hear him stifle a groan. It suddenly occurs to you that Steve could be by him, or even Sam. “I miss you, daddy,” you lay it on thick.

“I know what you’re trying to do.” his breaths quicken. “You better stop it.”

“Make me,” you hang up the phone well aware you had pushed your boyfriend but giddy at the outcome. Looking at the now looming box you square your shoulders determined to do what was asked of you. Your phone goes off for a text.

You’ve got two hours.  
You shoulder sag, this would be torture, another text came through.

Do NOT cum. 😈😘  
Opening the box you pull out the large bulky object covered in plastic wrap. Taking a deep breath you lifted the object up and brought it into the bedroom. Muttering under your breath about lack of super-soldier strength. Pulling it out of the wrapping you unveiled the solid black saddle mount with lifted rectangle on top with a small raised area.

He had bought a fucking Sybian.

After you’ve cleaned it off with the provided cleansing wipes you plug it in, taking the black setting box with you as you straddle the Sybian. Keeping your underwear on for now you were going to start at the lowest setting and see how it goes. Turning the vibrations on you release a soft gasp at the sensation against your clit.

Feeling rather adventurous given the whole debacle leading up to this you turn the vibrations up two more notches.

Dropping the control, you place your hands on the front of the saddle and begin to rock against the vibrations slowly. Throwing your head back and arching your back at the sensations you bit your lower lip, your body tingling all over with need.

You’re not sure how long you were rotating your hips against the vibrations, but as you feel your body start to key up your hands blindly search for the discarded controls. Turning it off you slump down, holding yourself up on your elbows on the edge of the black cushioning. It was comfortable and very effective.

Taking a few minutes you catch your breath and let the fire you had started fizzle out before turning it back on with the lowest vibrations. Your hips rock back and forth without you realizing it. Hands slipping under the henley you pinch your nipples, whimpering out into the empty bedroom.

It’s slower this time, the pleasure rolling through you with gentleness but still raising the hair along your body. The curl in your toes as it slowly climbs. You start to feel yourself key up, eyes closed as the blood pumps through your veins so loud it deafens the sound of the vibrating motor. Without opening your eyes you reach for the control, a small frown marring your face as you open your eyes to look for it where you set it last.

Boots are the first thing you see. Whipping your head up you see Bucky cupping his growing erection while his metal hand holds the controller.

“Bucky,” You whine reaching for the controls. He steps forward, his crotch right at your eye level. He turns the device off and you sigh in remorse, you were hoping since he was there he would let you finish.

His flesh hand caresses your face, trailing down to cup your chin. Leaning down to slants his lips against yours a sigh of relief washes over him, how he had missed your lips, your face, your eyes, your everything. But he’d take stock of that later. Standing up he feels himself falter when you mewl from the loss of his kiss.

“I love you,” are the first words he says to you before he cranks the vibration control to the max. You cry out turning your head down as your thighs clenched around the saddle quivering against the plastic nylon. Bucky unzips his pants, removing his hardening cock from its confines.

When you lift your head up to moan, his right-hand grips the back of your head pushing his cock into your open mouth. Your moan vibrates along his shaft as he pushes himself down your throat.

He turns the vibrations to half power, pulling your head back and forth down his shaft. A moan falls from his lips as your soft tongue rolls around his pulsing cock. Your eyes water as he holds himself down your throat, your nose pressing into pubes.

“Been thinking about this every day.” His words garbled in your ears at the rushing blood but you can make out just enough of his words.

“Eight fucking days just doing recon,” he pulls your head back and you gasp out loud, his metal hand cranks the vibrations back up to max and you cry out. Your hips jerking back and forth on the machine, your voice raspy as you try to mutter out his name but can’t get past the B.

“Then I found this toy on Amazon and had the same-day delivery,” a cruel smile forms on his lips, watching you pant, drool trailing down your chin and dripping onto his henley. Letting go of your head he rips the henley up and off of you. The cool air making your nipples pucker, he trails his tongue over his lips at the sight.

Wrapping his hand in your hair forming a make-shift ponytail you look up at him, those soft blues all you can see as your orgasm starts to climb.

“That’s my girl. Cum for me,” He drops the controller, his metal hand gripping the base of his cock to tap the head against your outstretched tongue. Your soft whines and moans heat his entire body with need. Your eyes scrunch shut, lips encasing the head of his cock, your body rocking against the saddle as a sweeping sensation of pleasure overtakes you. The elusive orgasm finally taking over your body, if it hadn’t been for Bucky holding your hair you were certain you’d fall forward.

As you bask in the euphoria Bucky lifts you up by your armpits. His pliant blissed-out doll, he kisses your sweaty forehead before placing you on the bed face down. Turning around he turns the Sybian off then faces your twitching body. He slips your panties down your body, discarding his clothes as well.

By the time you are coming around you feel him lift your hips up in the air, a soft coo falls from your lips when you feel him nudge your folds with his cock.

“Daddy,” You whimper. That’s all Bucky can take, his pushing through your wetness and bottoming out, his hips flushed to your ass.

“Fuck,” He chants trying to regain his composure, but the way your walls flutter around him leaves him breathless. He cants his hips back slamming back in, your moans muffled into the bed.

Bucky knows he won’t last long, not with how good you feel. He lets go of your hips with one hand, curling in front to rub your clit in tight quick circles to match his thrusts. The clapping of your skin meeting with each thrust echoes off the walls. The force he uses makes your back dip down further until you're almost flat with the bed save where he holds your hips up.

You rub your face into the comforter, your body never fully coming down from ecstasy. You feel yourself begin to build up to the precipice but it feels overwhelming, so quick. His cock dragging along your walls, a particularly rough angled thrust pushes against your g-spot. Crying out you lift your head up.

“Too much!” He growls, only to rebound his efforts.

“No,” his hand on your clit snakes up your body between the valley of your breast to wrap around your neck, pulling your upper half up by his grip. Your walls tighten around him and flutter. Salacious sound of wet flesh hitting, your gushing juices running down your thighs as they tremble, your voice cracking with a moan. It jarring how quickly you cum again.

Bucky can’t hold off, the way you squeeze him, your noises, the shine of sweat down your back. He grunts his hips stuttering in their pace, he lets your upper body down gently as he can manage whilst his orgasm overtakes him. The hot spurts rushing into you pushes a soft mewl from your chapped lips.

He leans over your body, panting hot breath against your shoulder, followed by a kiss to sweat-slick flesh. Then another, between his heavy breaths he kisses along your shoulder blade, down your spine, a soft bite to your plump behind you swat at him and he chuckles at your hand missing him.

Slowly turning you over he crawls up the bed laying next to you. Pulling you to him, his arms wrap around you, soft gentle words pour from his mouth.

“You’re such a good girl,” he kisses your cheek. “I’m so proud of you,” than the other cheek. “I’m so happy you are mine,” he kisses your nose.

“I love you,” his lips press gently to yours, arms keeping you tight against him. When he pulls his lips from yours he notches your head below his, chin resting on the crown of your head.

“I love you too,” exhaustion evident in your soft tones.

“And I’m so lucky that you do.” He gently rocks you against him, relishing having his girl with him again. Sorely tempted to tell Steve to suck it next time he asked him to do a long recon.

You pull away from him after a little bit, finally coming down you need a bit of breathing room. Feeling safe enough to leave your side Bucky hops out of bed to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth, set on cleaning you up.

As he walks back into the bedroom with a washcloth with a blissful smile.

“Hey,” you call out Bucky hm’s as he gets between your legs cleaning you up.

“That was less than two hours.” You state a matter of fact.

“I kicked Sam out of the pilot seat and got us home faster.” You cover your mouth suffocating the laugh that bubbles up from his response.

“So impatient,” you tease.

“Eight fucking days doll.” He tosses the washcloth near or in the clothing bin he can’t be sure and crawls up your body, holding himself above you.

“Oh, I know.”

“Good, let me help you forget.” He leans down to capture your lips once more, intent on using that new toy a few more times tonight.


End file.
